


Two Amigos in a Bar

by papergardener



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Discord Server, Ernector - Freeform, Ernesto is a little drunk, Fun Sexytimes, M/M, PWP, Tumblr Prompt, amigos help their amigos, blowjob, handjob, this one happened real fast, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener
Summary: Ernesto doesn’t like watching Héctor flirt with other girls. One night, after perhaps a teensy bit too much to drink, Ernesto shows Héctor just how much he cares for him. With his hands. Then his lips. They didn’t even have to leave the bar.Silly, fun Ernector PWP.





	Two Amigos in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble response from Tumblr anon (no idea if this is what they were expecting!)  
> Prompt: “there’s a lot of things I’d do for you”  
> Also written for the Discord server smut-off. Because that was a thing, apparently. Thanks for cheering me on!  
> Fun fact: pulque is a traditional Mexican alcoholic drink that apparently looks, feels like, and maybe even tastes… like semen. Sorta. A little. But sweeter.  
> Enjoy!

They were perhaps a little bit drunk.  
  
Although it was always hard to tell with Héctor, Ernesto thought blearily, as he watched him belt out a bawdy song, sitting on a table in the crowded bar and having a great time. He looked happy at least, not pining after that girl back in Santa Cecilia like usual. Sure, Imelda was pretty enough, and wealthy, and maybe had a nice figure, but Ernesto was never a fan of Héctor pining over girls.  
  
Of course Ernesto enjoyed the ladies as much as the next man, flirting and calling out to the pretty chicas as they passed. But when Héctor did it… something about it was just wrong. Like nausea after eating bad food.  
  
The song ended to scattered applause and hoots and cheers. Through the blue-gray wisps of smoke he watched as Héctor leaned over and kissed his singing partner on the cheek, a nice plump girl with a broad grin and a great rack. She looked almost shy at the kiss, and then kissed him back to more cheers and laughter. To hide whatever face he might have been making, Ernesto took another long sip of his drink, the pulque bittersweet and slimy, crawling down his throat. Huh. He was almost out. When did that happen?  
  
“Ah, Ernesto! Why didn’t you join?” Héctor said cheerfully, coming over to the little corner table and scooting in beside him on the bench, eyeing the cup in his hand. Ernesto gave a small huff and pushed it over. Without pause, Héctor scooped it up and took a great gulp of the white, creamy drink. Not for the first time, he imagined Héctor drinking something else white and creamy, and with the same great thirst.  
  
“You were doing just fine, amigo,” Ernesto said, watching closely as he wiped a hand across his lips. “That girl was pretty cute, eh?”  
  
“Who? Her?” he said, tossing his head to the main floor, faintly surprised. “The barmaid? Yeah, she’s cute and all, real nice voice too, but ehh… not for me. This sounds dumb but, you know... I still can’t help it. I just keep thinking about Imelda—“  
  
Ernesto groaned before he even finished her name, dropping his head to the table, harder than he had intended. It stung for a minute, but then he was thankful how cool the wood was against his hot skin, and how it seemed to steady the spinning. Although, after a moment, he thought perhaps it just made the spinning much more obvious.  
  
“Are you serious? You... you're always going on about her! Night after night after… will you just give it a rest!” Ernesto said, pulling himself back up and rolling his head to look at him.  
  
“Oy. You are drunk. Really drunk.” Héctor propped his head on his hand and looked at him affectionately, with just a hint of worry. Ernesto frowned at him, and realized that Héctor was perhaps not all that drunk.  
  
“Héctor, listen. Listen to me,” he said, leaning forward and pointing a finger. “You don’t need her. Why worry about her when you have me? Us?” He waved a loose hand between them. “Isn’t me… isn’t us worth more than some dumb girl?”  
  
Héctor laughed. “Ah, that’s funny! But come off it. What we’ve got is pretty great, but you’re not exactly the same as a ‘pretty chica’ as you would say.”  
  
“No, I’m better.” He was staring Héctor in the eyes, and despite the alcohol making his vision swim, he felt surprisingly sure of himself. Bolder than he would have otherwise been.  
  
But Héctor just grinned, rolling his eyes. “Ha, of course you are. No one’s better than Ernesto de la Cruz, is that right?”  
  
“Héctor… there’s a lot of things I’d do for you,” he whispered, shifting closer until his legs brushed up against him, their faces inches apart. Héctor pulled away, glancing around nervously. But Ernesto didn’t need to check if they were being watched. Or perhaps he just didn’t care. It was a popular place, in a big city full of strangers, and they were hidden away in the corner, half-hidden in shadow and smoke. No one would bother looking at two young músicos having a friendly chat.  
  
“Ernesto, what... I don’t—ah!“ Héctor stopped mid-sentence with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes shooting wide as Ernesto palmed him between his legs.  
  
“Stop… stop that!” Héctor said, shoving his hand away and looking guiltily around, his ears going pink. “What if… what if someone sees us!”  
  
Ernesto just grinned.  
  
“Is that all you’re concerned about? Ayy, relax! No one’s looking over here.” Again his hand drifted down, pressing between his legs, curling his fingers around the soft bulge, and thought he could already feel him hardening. “Just don’t make a scene, all right? No one will suspect a thing.”  
  
“Ernesto, uh… nnn…” Héctor bit his lip, but didn’t push his hand away, letting himself be fondled through the rough fabric. Héctor strained forward out of his seat then forced himself back. “This... this is a bad idea. You’re drunk.”  
  
“I know. That’s why it’s such a good idea.”  
  
Héctor didn’t stop him when Ernesto began playing with the heavy buckle of his belt, trying to remove it with just his left hand. But that proved hard, so he got a bit bolder. With only the quickest glance around them, he swung himself over Héctor’s legs, straddling him and ignoring his alarmed yelp.  
  
“What are you—“  
  
“Sshhh…” he whispered, leaning against him, their bodies very close as his hands fumbled with Héctor’s broad belt, the metal cool in his hands. It was annoyingly difficult. Maybe he was a bit more drunk than he thought, because he found himself distracted by the sight of the long neck inches from his face, his bulging adam’s apple. He leaned forward, breathing hard against him.  
   
“There’s so much I would do to you,” he whispered, and pressed a kiss to that beautiful skin, brushing against the curling black hair. He tasted heat and sweat, and found himself licking his lips.  
  
“Ahh… Ernesto, don’t… if someone sees us—“  
  
Héctor was pushing against his chest, his long fingers tensed against him. There was no real effort, but the feeling was nice.  
  
“Then they’ll… they’ll see two very good amigos,” Ernesto said, his voice slurring only a little, focusing on the belt and the thought of what lay beneath it. “Just one amigo… helping another.”  
  
Finally he unhooked the buckle with a hard yank and a familiar rattle, letting the two ends fall to either side. While his fingers began to pluck at the buttons, he lowered his forehead to his shoulder, not rushing. His head was still spinning a little, and he was enjoying listening to Héctor’s anxious little breaths as the laces of his underpants pulled free.  
   
His job finished, he swung back off of Héctor, leaning back and grinning at his friend’s anxious look. It was funny. The idiot seemed unsure if he wanted Ernesto to stop or keep going, when there was really no question on the matter. Héctor caught sight of the cup on the table and reached out with a shaking hand, seemingly more of a distraction than anything. Ernesto watched as he swallowed, and only then did Héctor manage to look at him. Just for fun, he slowly licked his lips again, and his mind immediately swung back to the lovely cock between his legs. Absently, he wondered how it might taste.  
  
But he didn’t react right away. No, he was in control. He wasn’t so drunk. With a casual air, Ernesto turned away from Héctor’s shocked, almost frustrated, face and put an arm on the table, looking around the busy cantina with an idle grace. He probably looked amazing at it, he thought. Except he wasn’t truly seeing anything else in the bar, as his whole being was focused on his other hand that had slipped through the opening of Héctor’s pants and now-unlaced underpants. Already he was so hot, and so…  
  
“Ah,” Ernesto said teasingly, with a small glance over. “I think you’re enjoying this.”  
  
Héctor just clenched his mouth tight and grew hotter around the ears. Ernesto had immediately found his cock, long and half-hard and growing harder every second. It felt so lovely and heavy in his hand, and his fingers trailed along the veins underneath, pulling along the smooth skin and making Héctor shut his eyes, clearly restraining himself.  
  
It was exhilarating, teasing him like that so openly. Perhaps he enjoyed it, Ernesto thought, watching his face as he struggled not to react. Perhaps he enjoyed the thrill, the fear of being caught, the feeling of his cock being adored right there in the open. Ernesto wanted to make him moan aloud. Oh, to hear that…  
  
He began to pump him up and down with a hard, even pressure, just the way he liked it himself, and was rewarded by the hot cock twitching against his hand. He circled around the flat tip and found it already leaking as he swiped his thumb over it.  
  
There was a beautiful, shuddery intake of breath from beside him, and Ernesto was delighted to see this look of struggle on Héctor’s ridiculous face. It was then he noticed that he was gripping the edge of the bench, his knuckles almost white.  
  
“Relax, Héctor,” he said lightly. “People might start to wonder if you look like you’re about to blow your pants.”  
  
Héctor glared at him, but the effect was entirely ruined when he nearly moaned as Ernesto began to toy with his balls.  
  
“This… bad idea…” he whispered through gritted teeth.  
  
“Do you really want me to stop?” Ernesto said, knowing full well that he would keep going no matter what he said. But thankfully Héctor gave a little shake of his head. But what really gave him away was when he spread his legs wider, giving him better reach.  
  
“Oh, someone’s enjoying himself.”  
  
“Shut up,” Héctor said, apparently focused on not looking like he was being intimately manhandled. But still, he had kept quiet. Ernesto would need to up his game if he wanted that moan.  
  
With an almost bored grace he pulled his hand away after one final hard squeeze and a light caress. Then he feigned a yawn, stretching a little: not enough to attract attention, but to make a point. Héctor was staring at him with a look of betrayal, but Ernesto just grinned. He shifted away down the bench, and lay down, with his head in Héctor’s lap, very close to the straining tent in his pants.  
  
“What are you—“  
  
“Taking a break. I’m just sooo tired,” he said theatrically, stretching out along the hard wooden bench, reaching his hands over his head and far over Héctor’s lap. “I’m just going to take a quick nap. You understand, I’m sure.”  
  
“What?” Héctor said, looking around the bar in panic.  
  
“Don’t look so damn obvious!” Ernesto hissed, growing irritated. If they were caught, it would only be because Héctor didn’t know how to act. “Just play it cool. No one will notice, ok?”  
  
Héctor bit his lip, still glancing around the bar as if begging for someone to look over at them. So Ernesto decided his good friend needed a distraction. Carefully he crept a little closer, an inch from his goal. Without thinking he moved forward that one inch and pressed a kiss to the raised fabric, and could feel the heat on his lips.  
  
Oh, he needed this.  
  
With one hand he reached into his open pants and pulled him out, long and red, and felt his mouth water.  
  
“Ah! Ernesto, wait—“  
  
But he didn’t have time for Héctor to freak out about showing off in a bar, and solved the problem by hiding his cock with his mouth, wrapping his lips around the delicious hardness. There was another shaky intake of air from above him, a muttered swear, and then a muffled groan as Ernesto began to move his mouth around the hot, salty taste of him. His tongue swirled around, and then he lifted his head up, until just the flared tip remained, and poked his tongue into his dripping slit. Héctor moaned, a low, guttural sound, as his hips jerked beneath him. Apparently he had found his sensitive spot.  
  
Ernesto opened his mouth wide, pulling back and watching the strand of saliva hanging from the tip break, watching as a new bead of precum leaked out. He bent low an  pressing upon the flare, and there was a throaty whine overhead. Then he dove down again, taking as much as he could, while he brought one hand forward to take care of the rest, twisting at the base and fondling his balls.  
  
He began to bob his head up and down, moving his lips and his cheeks and his tongue, loving every sensation. Lying there on his lap, draped between Héctor’s spread legs, he could feel him shuddering, hear him struggling not to make a sound.  
  
“Nnn… ah, ‘Nesto, ayy…. I can’t…”  
  
But Ernesto didn’t stop, knew that Héctor didn’t truly want him to, and so kept licking and sucking at him. Then there was a hand on his head, twisting in his hair, and he wasn’t sure if that was to make him slow, stop, or go harder. Judging by the erratic, barely-restrained thrusts of his hips, and Héctor’s quickening breath, he took it that he wanted him to keep going. He did so with renewed vigor, loving the feeling of his hands, seemingly torn between tugging and pushing him further down. The second option sounded more fun. Just in case, Ernesto took him a little deeper, relaxing his throat and breathing deep through his nose. Héctor’s hips jerked upwards with a high little whine, and Ernesto almost choked, but he was fine. Better than fine.   
  
In fact, he would loved much, much more. Ernesto imagined it, being forced onto his knees, made to swallow his cock and being thrust into with reckless abandon, as if Héctor couldn’t control himself. He could almost hear his unrestrained moans and swears, the violent buck of his hips. Oh, what he would give to feel him pulsing deep within his throat, gripping his hair tight, and forcing him to take every last drop.  
  
Maybe some other night. Once he got Héctor a bit more drunk. What he had at the moment was plenty good enough as he continued to enjoy himself, trying to take him deeper into his throat with every thrust of his mouth. Héctor was getting close, he could taste his urgency dripping into his mouth, warm and salty, while his muffled noises were growing more frequent.  
  
“Ah... Ernesto?“ he said in a shaking, almost terrified breath.  
  
He just hummed in response, knowing full well Héctor couldn’t hear, but he would feel it. But Héctor seemed quite adamant, his hand gripping his head harder, urging him to do something.  
  
“Ah! S-stop! There’s—“  
  
“Hey músico!” a woman’s voice made Ernesto freeze, mouth still firmly around Héctor’s cock. Héctor crossed his arms over Ernesto’s head, apparently trying not to press down, which was considerate.  
  
“That was some great singing,” the woman continued, coming closer, and Ernesto realized it was the barmaid from earlier and groaned, making Héctor twitch a little inside his mouth.  
  
“Oh!” Héctor said, far too cheery. “Y-yeah, that was pretty good. I guess. I, uh...”  
  
“What’s wrong with your friend?”  
   
“Nothing!” Héctor shouted, bending over him. A pause and then one arm lifted up and then Ernesto heard a loud, solid ‘thud’ on the table overhead, like Héctor had just slammed his elbow down in a horrible attempt at nonchalance.  
  
His suspicion was confirmed when he next heard a very small, “ow…”  
  
Ernesto rolled his eyes, and wondered if it was worse or better to stay where he was, and idly rolled his tongue.  
  
“M-my friend just had a bit to much to drink. He’s fine. Just… taking a nap. Can’t hold his liquor, you know how it is…”  
  
“Oh,” she said, and Ernesto hoped she would hurry up and leave, he was getting tired of not moving. Besides, it seemed that Héctor was starting to go a little soft in his mouth, and that wouldn’t do.  
  
“Ah. Well, too bad for him. So… you want anything to drink while you wait?” the woman said.  
  
Ernesto just barely held back from groaning, and instead just moved his mouth around, and realized he could still have some fun.  
  
“N-no, I’m good! Plenty good. Really, ah! Nn, f-fine!”  
  
Héctor swatted him, nearly smacking him in the eye, but he wasn’t to be deterred. Still keeping his head perfectly still, or what he imagined was still, he began to work his lips and tongue around Héctor’s length that was still burning, eager for him. Above him, Héctor squirmed.  
  
“I, uh… mmm… I really shouldn’t be, nn, having anymore tonight. It’s getting pretty late, heh…”  
  
“You know, we're going to be closing up soon,” the woman said. Glancing from where he lay, Ernesto could see her leaning up against the table, with no intention on leaving. “You got any plans after this?”  
  
Ernesto pressed his tongue hard against the veined underside, sucking as if he might swallow him whole, and felt Héctor’s hip jerk up a little. If he made him cum right in front of this girl, it’d be Héctor’s own damn fault.  
  
“Ah! W-what? Sorry, I uh…” Another sharp tug on his head, and Ernesto responded by swirling his tongue around his tip, dipping again into that little slit at the very top.  
  
“Can’t!” Héctor said loudly. “Not now! Got to, uunnh... t-take care of my friend, you know? At least _one of us_ has to be responsible.”  
  
At those words, he yanked even harder. Ernesto suspected he was trying to tell him to stop, but he only upped the pace, squeezing him between his lips and sucking at the dripping flare.  
  
“Shi- I mean! Ah, s-sorry, senorita,” Héctor said, squirming in his seat as Ernesto tried to coax as much precum from him as he could without moving his head, which was hard to really gauge considering how his head was still swimming. “I-I don’t want to unh… to wake my friend!”  
  
There was a pause, and even Ernesto paused to roll his eyes at Héctor’s frantic breathing, his really, truly terrible acting.  
  
“Ohhhh… all right then,” she said, and Ernesto could almost imagine Héctor’s manic face deterring her. “Well, maybe I’ll see you around later, ok?”  
  
He was almost disappointed when Héctor leaned over him once the girl was safely far enough away.  
  
“Fuck you!” he gasped as Ernesto popped off of him, sucking air into his lungs once again. He would have loved to make a clever response to that, if he could think of one, but he was too busy enjoying breathing. They spent a good minute or so just panting, Héctor splayed over the edge of the table. But even then Ernest kept himself busy, idly playing with Héctor’s lovely curved dick as it twitched in front of his nose, a deep red, and glistening from his own efforts.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Héctor hissed, finally having figured out how to breathe normally.  
  
Ernesto almost didn’t hear him, distracted by the thought that if anyone happened to peak under the table and look at them, they’d see Héctor’s dick jutting proudly from his pants, right there in the open. It was a nice thought.  
  
“You know,” he said, rolling his shoulders and getting more comfortable on his lap. “If you keep pulling my hair like that I’m just going to suck harder.”  
  
“You… wait, what?”  
  
“Hmm?” Ernesto hummed, and went back to devouring Héctor’s cock. No longer restrained, he began to go at him in earnest, moving his head up and down along his hard length, uncaring if anyone saw.  
  
“Nnnn!! Shit…” Héctor keened, bending over him, his thin stomach pressing against his head. He was tired of playing it slow and safe, and so began to give his all, encouraged by the lovely sounds. Not just Héctor’s breathy pants, but his own lewd, wet slurps as he sucked him.  
   
“Ah, ah… Ernesto! Nn…” Héctor’s hand was on his head again as if holding him in place while he bucked upwards into his mouth, his whole body trembling.  
  
“Fuck… fuck, keep doing that..” He whispered, the words for him alone.  
  
Gladly, he thought. He was so, so close. Ernesto moved faster, harder, bobbing up and down, testing his limits as he nearly choked. Héctor was right on the edge, straining upwards, unable to hold back a high, throaty whine. He pressed his mouth tight around him, as tight as he could, sucking him, begging for him.  
  
“Ay… fuck! I-I can’t, I—“  
  
Ernesto took him deep into his mouth and clamped tight as Héctor let out a deep, breathy moan and shot into him, burning into his throat. Breathing heavily through his nose, he continued to move his mouth around him, sucking him for ever drop, loving and dreading the way his cock softened against his tongue, trying to sear the feeling into his brain.  
  
“Ernesto?” Héctor asked in a trembling voice. “Amigo? You, uh… you ok?”  
  
He gave another light hum and then opened his mouth and let his limp cock pop out, shiny with spit, and Ernesto was strangely proud of the sight.  
  
“Might want to put yourself away there, amigo,” he said, sitting back up again and stretching his arms high overhead, as if he really had just taken a short nap upon his friend’s lap. No one would question it, and if they did, he would merely say he was drunk.  
  
He looked over to Héctor, and was pleased at how subtly destroyed he looked: his face dark and sweaty, his hair sticking to the sides, and entirely unable to meet his eyes. Ernesto watched intently as Héctor tucked himself away with his long shaking fingers, apparently struggling with the ties of his pants, the belt rattling a little as he fastened it.  
  
“See? What’d I say?” Ernesto said, leaning onto the bar. “No one suspected a thing.”  
  
Héctor didn’t respond, but stared down at his intertwined hands over his crotch, his face almost glowing.  
  
“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” Ernesto said, standing up and moving away.  
  
“What?” Héctor said, bolting up and looking just a little unsteady. “Wait, Ernesto, I’m sorry, I—“  
  
“Relax, I’ll just be gone for a minute. Need to take care of something.”  
  
“What? The bill? I think that can wait.“  
  
“Not the bill, pendejo!” At Héctor’s confused look, Ernesto gave a significant glance downward. “You’re not the only one who needs attention.”  
  
Héctor looked then and then his large eyes grew larger as he understood, his eyes lingering below his belt.  
  
“So, if you’ll excuse me…”  
  
“Hang on,” Héctor said, climbing out from between the table and the bench, looking especially gangly and ridiculous. “If you’d like, maybe I could, well…”  
  
He bit his lip and shrugged, not looking him in the face.  
  
Ernesto grinned and threw his arm around his bony shoulders.  
  
“Come on amigo, I think there’s a quiet alley just out back. Just follow my lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t think of it as a cliffhanger. Think of it as an opportunity ;)  
> Fun fact, I wrote this in the middle of writing/avoiding that terrible chapter 4 of Who Tells Your Story.  
> Weird enough, this fic helped cleanse my soul XD  
> Big shout-out to the Discord server for cheering me on!  
> Reviews always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
